


Orders

by eyeless_soul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: Ronon's acting off. Elizabeth notices. John wants to help.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

“Is that an order?” Ronon asked, still struggling in his bonds.

“Only if you need it to be.” The response from Sheppard had been mildly sarcastic. What he hadn't expected was for Ronon to give a small nod and completely stop his movements. Now that they were safe, back on Atlantis and out of harms way he had the time to analyze exactly what had happened. John was man enough to admit that Ronon was an attractive man and he had looked good with the leather around his throat. John wanted to know what the Satedan would look like on his knees, he wanted to know how he would taste, what he sounded like as he begged for release. He just didn't want to get killed while doing that.

For the first couple of nights after they got back, John was paying extra close attention to Ronon. He had changed his running schedule to early morning and only one circuit around the city instead of multiples. There seemed to be less complaining from the marines that he'd spared with. For the most part he seemed settled; almost at peace with something that had otherwise been bothering him.

But just as John had figured soon the calmness began to slip. The running was still in the early morning but it had started earlier and had gone back to being multiples. He became more tense during sparing sessions. He was volunteering for the more dangerous missions, he didn't seem to care whether or not he got hurt. It wasn't that he was careless (John would watch him to make sure), he just seemed to be more violent with whoever they were fighting. He seemed to draw back into himself, closing himself off even more and talking less; and John hadn't thought that was possible.

Finally even Elizabeth had seen it. She had been determined to get to the bottom of his behaviour, so she had called him into her office. She had an inkling as to what was going on but before she made any recommendations she wanted to be sure. It's not even as though she expected him to come into her office with his head down, looking defeated but she hadn't expected the way that he did look.

He leaned against her door. His eyes a bit too wide and he had dark circles. He had his arms folded across his chest but even she could see that he was fighting the urge to move. He was quietly scanning the room, almost as if he expected there to be a trap of some sort waiting for him. She kicked herself for not noticing how bad off he was sooner.

“You wanted to see me?” His voice sounded tired.

“Ronon, I'm concerned about you.” She crossed from behind her desk to in front of it.

He glared at her. “I'm fine.”

Elizabeth wasn't falling for it. “No, you're not. I'm not the only one who's worried about you.” She matched the heat of his glare with one of her own. “We have people you can talk to if you're having personal issues. You need to get your head back in the game. I don't want you getting hurt or killed.”

Ronon clenched his teeth. “I won't.”

Elizabeth sighed. “Get some sleep. I'm pulling your status. No more missions for you, until I see that you have slept.”

Ronon growled low in his throat but nodded. He left before she could dismiss him. He knew that he should go to his room but he went to the training room instead. He planned to train until his muscles ached and his mind was clear. But as soon as he arrived, he immediately knew that he wasn't alone. The doors locked, instantly on high alert, he unholstered his gun.

“You can relax. It's just me.” John came out of the corner of the room.

Ronon realized he must have really been off his game to have someone sneak up on him, in an enclosed space. “Why lock me in?”

“I just wanted to talk to you.” John put a bit more authority into his voice. “Put the gun away, Ronon.” He slightly nodded when the gun was re-holstered. John picked a chair to sit in, as he sat he took a good look at the ex-Runner. Elizabeth had mentioned that she was worried and now that he could look at him more closely he realized that she had a right to be. Ronon looked just as exhausted and haunted as the first time John had met him. He was still standing in front of John, looking unsure and trying to cover it up by looking mildly pissed off. John decided that enough was enough.

John spread his legs, carefully watching Ronon's expression. He knew that they were at a very delicate juncture. If he didn't do his right the first time, he knew he wouldn't get another chance. “Kneel.” As he spoke he pointed to the ground between his legs.

Ronon cocked an eyebrow and John thought that maybe both he and Elizabeth were wrong. So he decided to try it again. He put more of a warning tone to his command. “Ronon. Get on your knees.” Ronon walked so that he was right in front of John and sank gracefully to his knees, making it look as if it was something that he did everyday. John stared in awe, when Ronon clasped his hands behind his back, with his head slightly bowed, it was as if all of the tension started to leave his body.

John licked his lips. He placed his hand on the back of Ronon's neck, a warm and heavy weight. He waited until Ronon took a deep, calming breath then he pulled Ronon's head forward to lean against his thigh. They stayed like that until Ronon closed his eyes.

John pushed his fingers through Ronon's dreads, scratching at his scalp until the other man shuddered and seemed to relax even further. Ronon leaned his head against John's thigh, not moving. John could see the way that he was rigidly holding himself, his muscles all but shaking with the rigid control not to completely relax or push up into the hand on his head. John sighed, this was going to be more work than he had anticipated. The hand that was not buried in Ronon's dreads cupped the other man's jaw, tilting his head so that he was forced to look up. “Ronon, let go. That's an order.” John put steel in his voice, knowing that would be the only way to get the Satedan to completely relax.

It took a sharp tug on a few of the dreads that John had under his fingers before he felt Ronon go almost boneless against his thigh. John didn't say anything just continued to scrape his nails across the kneeling mans scalp. As he watched Ronon relax into his touch, he thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Someone had gone through a lot to properly train him, the wraith had tried to run it out of him, and all they had done was force him to bury his submissive side. Ronon looked as peaceful as John had ever seen him.

John had no idea how long they stayed there, but eventually Ronon started to get restless and back into his own mind that he looked slightly embarrassed. There was a slight colouring to his cheeks and he tried to stand up. Sheppard made a small disapproving noise in the back of his throat and Ronon resettled, laying his head back on John's thigh. _Interesting_ was the only thought going through John's head.

“Are you feeling better?” A small nod from the kneeling man. “I need a verbal response Ronon.”

“I'm fine.” Came the barely audible response.

“We need to have a conversation. We can either do that here or in the privacy of my room. Your choice.” He continued to scratch lightly at Ronon's scalp.

Ronon still had his head down so John couldn't see his eyes. “I don't think...”

Ronon was cut off when John tucked a hand under the taller man's chin and forced his head up. He locked eyes with Ronon, putting all the command in his voice that he could. “That wasn't a question. I said that we need to have a conversation, we can either do that here or in my room. Choose.” John watched Ronon's adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed, he wanted to kiss it but hopefully that would come later.

“Your room.”

“Good boy.” John let go of Ronon's jaw. He didn't miss the slight blush that Ronon got at being praised and he filed that away for later. He allowed Ronon to stand up as he stretched and walked out of the training room. He knew that Ronon would follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronon and John talk about what happened in the training room.

Ronon stood awkwardly in John's room, like he was completely out of his element and had no idea what to do. John thought the door closed and sat on the bed. Ronon went to kneel beside him but John stopped him with a hand on his arm; “I think this is a conversation that we need to have face to face.”

Ronon took the computer chair, wheeled it in front of John and sat down. After what had happened in the training room, it felt wrong but he let the feeling settle in chest like a weight. He shrugged and licked his lips. “Okay, so talk.”

John was considering his words carefully. “What exactly happened back there?”

“Nothing. Forget it. This was a mistake and I should go.” Ronon stood up.

Sheppard was having none of that. “Ronon, sit.”

With a thud Ronon was back in his chair. His gaze was hard and there was still too much tension in his body for John's liking. “Like I said, it was nothing. Forget it.” His voice was a growl.

“I don't really call that nothing. And you aren't moving from that chair until you tell me.” John crossed his arms and waited. He had his suspicions but he wanted to hear it from Ronon.

Ronon took a deep breath, closed his eyes, re-opened them and started to speak. “When I was sent to the Infantry, I was under the instruction of Commander Kell. He was very specific in how he trained **his** boys.” Ronon paused, and Sheppard waited for him to continue. “Yes, you learned how to fight, use weapons, run drills and be strong. But if he **chose** you, then he trained you in what he called Personal Service.”

John nodded, beginning to understand. “He was sexual with you.”

Ronon was quick to respond. “Yes. It was considered an honour and his duty. Sometimes I miss it, the orders. The clarity of knowing that all you need to do is obey, not think. There is just the order, your Commanding Officer and doing as you're told.”

John let out a breath. “My military has policies about male to male relationships. If anyone found out, I could lose my job.” John was looking at Ronon, but he was remembering the peaceful look on the other man's face as he had been kneeling between John's legs. “Is this something that you need....” John licked his lips but never took his eyes off Ronon's, “from me?”

Ronon shook his head. “Your military has stupid rules. And clearly I can function without it.”

This time it was John who shook his head. “Clearly not. Okay, it's been a long time since I have done anything like this. But I think that it would be best if we start with some basic rules. Ready?”

Ronon nodded. He wasn't sure if John was going to get this right but at least he was willing to try. And rules were just permanent orders, he just hoped that he wasn't going to go crazy with them. Ronon hadn't even realized that his gaze had shifted to the floor until John spoke.

“Ronon, look at me.” John waited for him to meet his eyes. “Okay, first off whenever you need anything you come to me, even if you're not sure what that is. Next, I expect to see you in the mess hall at least once a day, no more of this running yourself ragged and not re-fueling. Thirdly, don't beat the marines bloody. It's okay to put them through their paces but I don't want to see them constantly in the infirmary.” John figured that was as good of a list as they could deal with right now. “Are you agreeable?”

Before Ronon said anything, he slid gracefully to his knees in one fluid motion and shuffled forward until he was once again in between John's knees. He nuzzled at the thigh that was close to his face, almost nosing at John's crotch.

John took a breath to steady himself. He knew that things were happening faster then he would have liked but if this was what Ronon needed the he would oblige. He gently cupped Ronon's chin, getting the other man to look at him. “When I ask a question, I expect to be answered. I know that you're not big on talking but if this is going to work with me, it's what **I** need.”

“Yes Sir, I'm in agreement.” He trained his eyes back to the ground.

“Ronon, it's John or Sheppard. Don't use any title that you would when we are off world. We need to keep this separate.”

“Yes John.” Ronon went back to nuzzling his crotch, breathing in the scent that was just purely John.

John took another steadying breath. He was going to have to make sure he understood what Ronon needed before they went any further. It may have been awhile since John had done anything like this but he wasn't an idiot. It seemed very clear to him that he was going to get a blow job. “Ronon, what do you need?”

Ronon looked at him, all dark eyes, with probably too much trust in them. How long had it been for him? “I want to suck your cock John. I want to taste your come. Then I want you to fuck me.”

John blinked, that had clearly been more than he had anticipated. “Isn't that moving a bit fast?”

Ronon shrugged from his position on the floor. “You asked what I needed. That is what I need.”

John widened the space between his feet, and began to unbuckle his belt. He thought his door locked as Ronon reached up, pulling John's pants down only to his thighs before he seemed to think better of it and began unlacing and pulling off Sheppard's boots first, then pulling his pants along with his boxers all the way off and out of his way. For a minute, Ronon just looked at John's cock, he had put his hands back behind his back, and to John it looked like he was sizing it up. John waited half a breath, but when Ronon failed to do anything but stare, John spoke. “Go ahead Ronon, put it in your mouth and suck.” It wasn't quite an order but it was enough to get the bigger man to move.

Ronon leaned forward and fit just the head in his mouth, alternating between swirling his tongue around the crown and dipping his tongue into the slit to taste the precum that had started to bead there. John moaned deep in his throat, at the same time Ronon hollowed his cheeks, opened his throat and took John all the way, swallowing around him until his nose was in John's pubic hair. He breathed in John's scent, as John's hand came up to cradle the back of his skull, holding him in place. John moaned again, as he felt Ronon's throat squeeze his cock, milking him as he came.

For a moment Ronon just stayed on his knees, hands behind his back, his mouth full of John's cock and smiled as he looked at the blissed out expression on John's face. Finally Ronon pulled off John's cock with an obscene 'pop'.

It took John a minute ti recompose himself. “That was....wow....” Ronon just smiled, he never had anyone complain about his cock sucking abilities. Ronon could read the hunger in John's eyes as he stood. “Are you going to get undressed?”

Slowly Ronon stood and started peeling off his clothes, noting how dark John's eyes had gotten. As Ronon carefully revealed every inch of skin he owns, John's breathing had sped up and it didn't escape Ronon that John was starting to get hard again. As soon as Ronon was completely naked John walked up to him, almost as if he were examining his body. “I've always known that you were beautiful.” He started at Ronon's neck, peppering it with gentle kisses. He worked his way down his chest, sucking one nipple into his mouth, while rolling the other with his other hand, and then switched. He could feel Ronon start to shake as he kissed his way down the other man's belly, gently going on his knees and tongue-fucking his bellybutton. John continued his exploration down the Satedan's body until he reached his cock. He gave the head a gentle suck, while tonguing the slit before pulling off.

“Get on the bed, ass up and chest down.” John finished undressing himself as Ronon got in position. He could tell by the way that Ronon was holding himself that he thought that was how John was going to take him, John briefly considered it before climbing on the bed, kissing one perfect ass cheek and then the other. He spread the cheeks and dipped his tongue into the waiting hole. He chuckled as he heard the gasp of the man underneath him. He began dipping his tongue in and out at a leisurely pace while the man under him shook. He placed a gentle kiss on the glistening hole and blew a warm puff of air on it just to hear the other man moan. He backed away slightly, chuckling again as Ronon whimpered.

He gently stroked the back of Ronon's right leg, “On your back.”

Without hesitation Ronon flipped himself over and John could see his pupils were completely lust blown and his cock was hard, leaking and straining towards his stomach. “So beautiful.” John relished in the blush that the compliment created. He kissed his way up Ronon's thigh, loving the way that just that act of tenderness caused them to gently fall apart. As he grabbed the tube of lube from the bedside drawer and squirted a bit of it between his thumb and middle finger, warming it between the digits, he looked down at Ronon. “Who's are you?”

“I'm yours John.” Came the breathy reply.

John smiled down at the prone body. “Yes you are.” He slid his slick middle finger inside Ronon's twitching hole, loving the way that he tightened around the digit, moaned and relaxed. After a few thrusts John added a second and then a third finger. “Are you ready?” John looked onto the eyes staring back at him. They were so trusting, and just the act that Ronon was willing to trust him with his body, it was a beautiful sight. John was still lazily thrusting three of his fingers in and out of Ronon's hole, watching as it would tighten, trying to keep his fingers inside.

“Yes.” It was barely an audible reply. John could see Ronon's mouth move but couldn't be sure whether or not he actually heard him speak.

John removed his fingers and Ronon whimpered at the loss, it was a small sound. John was in awe of that small sound. Although he knew that if he asked Ronon about the little whimpers that he occasionally let slip, the bigger man would deny it.

John smiled down at the other man as he slathered lube on his cock and lined himself up with Ronon's hole. If anyone would have told him when the first rescued him, that he would end up with him in his bed, obeying his every command, he would have escorted them to the infirmary himself. As John slowly pushed into Ronon's body, he could see the man's hands twitch, with the need to touch. He pushed himself all the way into Ronon's tight heat before pushing Ronon's knees up, opening the bigger man up further but also making it possible for Ronon to touch him.

The Satedan seemed uncertain at first, until he dug his heels into John's ass, pushing him impossibly further into the tight heat and grabbing onto the man's shoulders. John moaned and then began to pull out as much as he could and then push all the way back in. At times only the tip of his penis was still in the other man, which to John's surprise would cause him to growl in frustration and push himself all the way down on John's cock.

“Please John. Don't tease me. Please fuck me.” John wasn't sure if he'd ever heard Ronon talk so much or beg so sweetly. Who was he to deny such a request? So, he started thrusting in and out with a purpose, trying to find that spot inside Ronon that would make him see stars. He knew the minute he found it because of the deep rumbling groan that seemed to start in Ronon's chest before coming out of his mouth.

John wanted to hear that noise again so he shifted his position, making sure that not only was he hitting that spot with every thrust but he held Ronon so tightly that the other man could only lie there and take what John decided to give. John could feel his orgasm start to coil at the base of his spine. He leaned up and kissed Ronon hard, dominating the kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of the others lips and when Ronon opened his mouth, John began thrusting his tongue in and out of the warm cavern with the same tempo that he was slamming in and out of his hole.

He felt Ronon clench impossibly tighter around him as Ronon shot his release all over his belly. The feeling of his dick being squeezed caused him to spill his release inside the other man. Ronon's hands flopped at his sides as he chest, covered in his own come, heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

John gave himself a minute to look at the gorgeous man that had already lost so much, and yet had given himself over completely. John reluctantly pulled out of the warmth his cock had been surrounded by and ran a hand down the sweaty thigh that was near him. “I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a wash cloth to clean us up with. Don't move.” As John got off the bed he heard Ronon's deep chuckle.

“As if I could John. I'm pretty sure you broke me.”

John returned to the bed, to see Ronon in the same position that he left him in. His eyes were barely open, his legs were splayed and his chest was rising and falling with his even breathing. John smiled fondly as he gently wiped down the other man's chest, cock, balls and finally his puffy looking hole, then he tossed the wash cloth in the direction of the hamper. He climbed in the bed next to slumbering man, pulling the blanket over them both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronon gets talked to. John outlines the new rules.

The next morning when John woke up he was not surprised to find that he was alone. He placed his hand on the side where Ronon had slept and was even less surprised to find it cold. After he showered, he was determined to find Dex. He knew that there was another conversation that needed to be had. He knew that he could have just radioed the other man but he felt that this was a matter that needed to be dealt with in person.

He found Ronon in the training room, sparring with Teyla. They were nearing the end of their match and judging by the sweat glistening off both of their bodies; it was one of their _no punches pulled just don't make each other bleed or John will get mad_ matches. He watched in amusement as Teyla almost knocked him on the ground but at the last second Ronon dropped low to the ground, kicking one of his legs out and using his foot to sweep her feet out from under her. As she landed on the mat on her back, her knocked her stick out of her hand. He smiled at her, then extended his hand to help her to her feet. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask if he wanted to go again but at that moment John cleared his throat, alerting them both to his presence.

“Hello John,” Teyla greeted. Ronon just gave him a slight nod of his head.

“Ronon, a word please?” John made it sound like a question but the look that he gave Ronon clearly said that it was not. John tried not to be distracted by the way the sweat made Ronon's shirt cling to his chest. Or the way that he exposed his neck when he flipped his hair over his shoulder.

Ronon thought about saying that he should shower first, but the heated glare that he got and the way that he licked his lips as he dragged his eyes up and down Ronon's body told him that this may not be a wise idea, and that John probably wasn't in a negotiating type mood. As Ronon made his way to the door frame that John was leaning against, John grabbed him by the front of his shirt, tugging on it so that the man bent down so they were at eye level.

As John spoke, his voice was low and had a dangerous edge to it that made Ronon's cock jump in his pants. “Here's what's going to happen. You're going to my room and you're going to shower. I want you naked and on my bed when I get there. Understand?”

Ronon couldn't help the shiver that crawled its way up his spine. “Yes John.” John gave him twenty minutes before he left the training area and headed to his room. On his way, knowing that Ronon would have followed his instructions to the letter, he stopped by Ronon's room to grab a pair of comfortable pants. As much as he like him naked, he didn't think that Elizabeth would appreciate Ronon walking through the halls of Atlantis in all his glory.

John entered his own quarters a couple of minutes after Ronon had settled himself in the middle of John's bed, on his knees with his hands behind his back and his head bowed. He heard John come in but didn't lift his head.

“You left pretty early this morning.”

Ronon wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer, John hasn't really posed it was a question. John reached towards Ronon, placing a hand under his chin, forcing the other man to look at him. “You will look at me when I speak to you.” His voice had a hard edge to it but he didn't exactly sound angry.

“Yes John.” Ronon raised his eyes, looking right into John's.

“Now, I expect that when we spend the night together, whether that it because we had sex or because you came to me because you needed something, barring the need to leave for duty, you will be here when I wake up. Is that understood?”

Ronon swallowed thickly, watching as John's eyes tracked the movement of his throat. Ronon couldn't stop the sigh that left his lips as John's fingers left his chin to rub against his adam's apple. “Yes John, it's understood.”

John smiled. “Good boy.” John's smile got wider as he noted the blush. He thought that it only added to cement the fact that Ronon was still alive, could still feel things if he would blush at every bit of praise that John offered. “Now, I have something for you, if you want it.”

Ronon didn't answer. He just stayed on his knees, his eyes full of his unspoken question. He knew better than to ask. He knew that John would tell him what it was, he just needed to be patient. John crossed the room, and pulled out a plain black box from his closet. He placed the box on the bed in front of Ronon. “Open it.” John was almost mesmerized by the way Ronon's fingers gently encased the box first, as if it were an already cherished possession, despite the fact that he didn't even know what was in it. John held his breath as Ronon opened the lid.

Ronon took the object out of the box, holding it in his palm, almost as if he were holding it out to John. John took the simple brown collar from Ronon. “I take it, you understand what this means?”

Ronon swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Yes John. You want me as yours. There was something very similar in Sateda. It means that you own me and that you're taking responsibility for me. If I misbehave, I would be brought directly to you for discipline. That you would set the rules and it would be my responsibility to obey. But also that we would protect each other.”

John nodded and took a step towards the bed. He placed the collar back in front of Ronon, as he gripped the hard on that Ronon was sporting by the base. Ronon hissed through his teeth at the contact but didn't move. “This would belong to me as well. You would touch it to wash it and piss, but you'd ask before getting an orgasm.” He walked to the side of the bed, putting his hand on the back of Ronon's neck, and sliding it down to end at his ass. He rubbed his finger along the cleft and just lightly tapped his hole. “This would belong to me as well.” John circled back to the foot of the bed, placing a hand over Ronon's heart. “This body would be mine. I expect you to start taking better care of it.”

“Yes John.” Ronon had forced the words out, he could barely breathe and he was so hard it bordered on painful. He knew, after everything he'd just agreed to that there was nothing he could do about it. It was out of his hands and all up to John.

John lifted Ronon's chin and kissed him, the feel of Ronon's facial hair making him shiver. The kiss started as a tease, just a brush of lips but when John's tongue licked along the seam of Ronon's lips, he opened his mouth willingly, slightly brushing his tongue against John's. Ronon breathed into John's mouth as John explored every inch of Ronon's. The kiss only ended when both men needed to breathe.

As soon as they broke for air, John took the collar off the bed and buckled it around Ronon's throat. He placed two of his fingers inside the leather to ensure that it wasn't too tight. He smiled as he noted there here, in the safety of John's room, the ex-runner seemed to be more relaxed then John had ever seen him.

Ronon hadn't even realized that he closed his eyes until he opened them when he felt something warm and wet encase his penis. He looked down to see that John had bent his head down and had swallowed him whole. John swallowed around him. Ronon knew that if John kept that up there was no way that he was going to last long. “Please John. Can I come?”

John patted Ronon's thigh as he released Ronon's cock from the warmth of his mouth. Ronon breathed hard through his nose. John's lips were red and swollen, he thought about leaning forward and claiming them again. It was the soft click of the cock ring that John snapped on him, that got his attention. “No, not yet. I think you need to earn that.” John grinned wickedly as he placed a kiss lightly on the head before pulling away from the bed completely. “You may want to wear looser pants. I'll see you tonight.”

Ronon just groaned as John left the room. He tried to get a grip on himself before getting redressed. The last thing he needed was for someone to notice the erection that he was trying desperately to will away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronon finally gets what he wants.

That night felt almost like deja vu to Ronon. Once again, he found himself kneeling, with his head down and his hands behind his back, naked on John's bed. The only difference was the collar that was around his throat. Initially he'd been worried, he wasn't sure how people would react. When he had mentioned his concern to John, the other man had almost laughed.

“Chewie, no one's going to care. With half of the necklaces and such that you wear I doubt that anyone will even notice.” John had grabbed the front of his collar, dragging the other man towards him. “If it makes you that uncomfortable, I can take it back.”

In response, Ronon had all but growled “No.”

John nodded, smoothing down the front of the other man's shirt. “See you tonight then.”

That was how Ronon found himself where he was, waiting for John. When John had entered the room, much like the first time Ronon was able to track his movements without moving his head, not that this surprised John. Ronon sucked in a breath when John used a finger to trail down the length of Ronon's penis.

“You're perfectly gorgeous like this, all hard and waiting for me.” John flicked the end of Ronon's penis, just to watch it bounce while licking his lips. He traced the cock ring with the same index finger, “And I bet you want this off, don't you?”

Ronon lifted his gaze, feeling exposed for the first time since they had started this. John noted the shift in the bigger man. “You're safe. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to mark you as mine inside and out. I want everyone to see you and know exactly who you belong to. That is what I am going to do.” Without another thought, he snapped off the cock ring.

Ronon seemed to consider his options, knowing that all he had to say was no. He licked his lips and took a steadying breath. “Okay John.”

“Good. Lay on your back, legs spread with your knees bent. I want to get a good look at you.” As he spoke he started removing his clothes, knowing that Ronon would do as he asked.

Ronon got into the position that John requested. He put his hands behind his head, gripping his wrists. He knew from experience that doing this not only showed off his biceps but also put his long body out on display. John hummed in appreciation as he took in the beauty that was Ronon Dex. “Very nice.” He got on the bed in between Ronon's thighs as he spread himself out over the broader body. He started by licking his way into the other man's mouth, moving to suck on the sensitive spot just below the other man's ear, down his neck, teasing first one nipple to hardness then the other. He placed a kiss over his heart, kissing across his rib cage to end tongue fucking his belly button. John enjoyed the noises that Ronon let slip, knowing that usually the other man was quiet. That was something that John was going to change. As Ronon moaned, John smiled against his skin. “That's it, I want to hear you. Let me know how good I make you feel. You don't ever need to hide from me.”

“Yes John.”

John looked at Ronon through his lashes as he made a point of mouthing at the tip of his cock, sucking gently. He watched the muscles in his abdomen tremble as Ronon fought with himself to stay still. When John, without warning took Ronon all the way into his mouth until the head gently bumped the back of his throat, Ronon groaned and tightened the hold that he had on his wrists. John slowly pulled up so just the head was still in his mouth and then he took him all the way down again. He repeated this action over and over, until he could tell that Ronon was going to come and then he pulled off completely. He smiled at the frustrated groan he received.

John sat up, looking Ronon directly in his eyes, as he lazily stroked his cock. He was making sure that he wasn't giving him enough friction to do anything but get frustrated. “Did you ask for permission?”

Ronon breathed heavily through his nose. “No John.”

John quit touching Ronon's cock as he gave his thigh a pat. “That's exactly why I didn't let you come. However, aside from that small slip up you were very good. So I'll let you choose. You can either have my mouth on your cock, or my cock up your ass.”

Ronon licked his lips. “I want you to fuck me John.”

John nodded his agreement. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and sat back between Ronon's thighs. He kissed the head of Ronon's cock as he lubed up a finger and eased it inside the other man's body. He watched Ronon's face for any sign of discomfort before he added a second and then a third. He smiled at the contented sigh that Ronon gave as he was stretched. “Are you ready for my cock?” He was still caressing Ronon's hole with his fingers, pulling them out so just the tips were inside, watching the way that Ronon would clench around them, just so that John could push them all the way back in.

“Please John. I need your cock inside me. Please.” He was holding himself rigid, fighting not to thrust on the fingers that were part way in his body.

John smiled, as if he could deny a request like that. He pulled his fingers all the way out. “You're so pretty when you beg. You're so good.” John laid so they were chest to chest, as he lined up his cock with Ronon's hole and pushed inside. It took a couple of thrusts before he was buried in the tight heat of Ronon's body. Ronon hitched his knees up higher around John's waist as John started a slow rhythm.

Ronon growled in frustration at the agonizingly slow pace that John had set. John smiled wickedly at the man that he was lazily thrusting into. “What's the matter Ronon?”

“Faster. Harder. Please John.” He groaned in frustration again as John pulled out so just the head of his dick was inside Ronon, keeping his hole stretched without doing much else.

“Who's in charge here?” As he spoke he reached up, pulling at the front of Ronon's collar, forcing the bigger man to partially sit up.

“You are.” He replied, sounding utterly wrecked.

“That's right. So you're going to lay there, and take what I decide to give you. Or would rather not be allowed to come? I can bring you to the edge again and again until I come. Maybe I'll put the cock ring back on you. Leave you frustrated for awhile or are you going to be my good boy?”

He sighed in resignation. “I'm sorry John. I'll behave.”

John placed a gentle kiss on his lips and let go of his collar. “I know you will. Just lay back and enjoy the ride.” As soon as Ronon was laying down again, John started his slow pace. He wanted to reduce Ronon to a mewling, begging mess and he knew that this was the most effective way to do that. He could feel Ronon trying to clench down on his cock, so he pressed up and pushed against Ronon's prostate.

“Ooooh God.” Was the response that he received.

John stilled his movements so that there was nothing but steady pressure against Ronon's prostate. This was one of his favourite things to do. He knew that Ronon wouldn't move without permission, not after he'd already been reprimanded for not behaving, not with the threat of his punishment looming over his head. He could feel Ronon struggling to obey, it was in the trembling of his thighs, the way that his breath was coming in harsh pants, in the sweat that glistened over his body and the white knuckled grip he had on his wrists. John rubbed soothing circles onto the trembling abdomen. He stayed that way until he thought he would drive himself insane listening to the litany of pleas.

“Oh God. Oh please. I need....oh god.”

He smoothed the little tangles of hair that had escaped the other man's dreads and were sticking to his forehead. “Shhh. I'll give you what you need.” He finally took pity on the man beneath him, claiming Ronon's mouth while starting the fast and hard rhythm that the Satedan had been begging for. He hit Ronon's prostate again and again, loving the way that the other man would tighten his thighs around his waist and his pleas would transform into wordless moans.

“Please John. Can I come? Please I need to come. Please let me come.” As Ronon begged, John could feel his inner muscles clenching and unclenching in his attempt not to come without permission.

John sped up, slightly losing his rhythm and thrusting at an almost brutal pace. “Yes Ronon. Come now.”

With a deep groan that sounded more animal then human, he splatter his come all over his stomach and chest. The tightening of his inner muscles around John's cock was all that John needed to send him tumbling over the edge, marking the inside of Ronon with his seed. He collapsed on Ronon's chest, not really caring that he was laying in the other's mess. Ronon let out a long contented sigh. “That was....”

“Yeah.” John wrinkled his nose, having just noticed that he was laying in spunk. “Let's get cleaned up.” John started moving off of him.

“I don't think I can stand.” Ronon smiled.

John looked at him from his position by the bed. He reached over, fingers gliding along the edge of Ronon's collar. “Do you need that to be an order?”

Ronon pulled him down for a kiss, loving the feeling of John's tongue in his mouth, claiming him. “Not this time.” John grabbed him by the hand, pulling him off the bed and towards the shower.


End file.
